Along with rapid increase of users and user service types, traffic of a packet data transmission network continuously increases, and a requirement on a full-service operating capability constantly increases. In case of network congestion, it is necessary to differentially process different data streams according to own Quality of Service (QoS) to meet a network management requirement. A basic thought of such a differentiated services (Diffserv) policy is to implement grade division of data streams of users according to requirements on QoS: when a network is idle, a data stream of any user may freely access the network; and when the network is busy, data streams in higher grades have higher priorities than those of data streams in lower grades during queuing and resource occupation, that is, preferred scheduling is implemented, thereby ensuring higher QoS.
A pull-based hierarchical scheduling technology has been gradually configured for a high-speed packet data transmission network due to its advantages of flexible scheduling manner, high bandwidth extensibility and the like. An operating company may allocate a scheduling level, a scheduling algorithm, a priority, a weight and the like to better ensure QoS according to different service requirements, such as voice, video and data services.
In a pull-based hierarchical scheduling structure, received messages are allocated to a corresponding VOQ according to service grades, then authorizations are transmitted to the VOQ level by level from a physical port according to a preset scheduling level relationship which is set according to QoS, and the messages in the VOQ are polled and scheduled out of the VOQ according to the number of the authorizations obtained by the queue. Therefore, a multi-level authorization distribution algorithm and solution are keys for achieving QoS, and determine important parameters such as delay, jitter, throughput and validity of each service. From the point of achievement of QoS, a Strict Priority (SP) scheduler is mainly adopted to implement distinction of service priorities of each service, and Weighted Fair Queuing (WFQ), Weighted Round Robin (WRR) and Fair Queuing (FQ) schedulers are adopted to allocate bandwidths according to certain weights.
However, schedulers of each level in a pull-based hierarchical scheduling-based authorization distribution technology in a related technology relatively independently operate according to own algorithms, and service grade transmission among the scheduling levels usually may not be implemented. FIG. 1 is a diagram of pull-based hierarchical scheduling in the related technology, and as shown in FIG. 1, an (In+1)th-level scheduler is mounted on an Inth-level scheduler. In an authorization distribution process, the Inth-level scheduler transmits an authorization to the (In+1)th-level scheduler according to its scheduling algorithm after obtaining the authorization from its upper-level scheduler. If the (In+1)th-level scheduler is an SP scheduler, service grade division of the SP scheduler may not be reflected on the Inth-level scheduler.
From the above, the related technology mainly has the following problems:
1) the authorization distribution technology with schedulers of each level independently scheduled is easy to implement, and since service streams with different priorities and the upper-level schedulers form “many-to-one” mapping, and service priority transmission is not supported, the upper-level schedulers may forcibly determine the same priority for the service streams of the lower-level schedulers with different priorities only; and
2) each scheduler is independent and user-service-based traffic aggregation shaping may not be implemented, so that only restricted QoS Diffsery may be implemented when user-based multi-service fine management is implemented.